1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter assembly, and particularly to an electrical adapter assembly for electrically connecting a backplane connector to an IDE HDD (Hard Disk Drive).
2. Description of Prior Art
In a server storage device, a backplane is used whereon a plurality of SCA-2 (Single Connector Attachment) receptacle connectors are mounted. Each hard disk drive (HDD) is provided with an SCA-2 plug connector for engaging with a corresponding SCA-2 receptacle connector on the backplane. However, for some HDDs, they are not provided with SCA-2 plug connectors, but with three-in-one (3 in 1) combo header connectors. For these HDDs, adapter assemblies are necessary so that they can connect to the SCA-2 receptacle connectors on the backplane. Serial ATA (Advance Technology Attachment) electrical connector, is proposed for use as an interface of fast-talking drives, which will effectively improve the bandwidth, or capacity for data, between hard disk drives and other PC components. Advantageously, theses adapter assemblies should incorporate the Serial ATA connectors to utilize the advantages thereof.
Hence, an electrical adapter assembly of the present invention is desired to meet the above-mentioned requirements.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical adapter assembly for electrically connecting an IDE HDD to a backplane connector;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electronic assembly having a plurality of IDE HDDs, a backplane on which a plurality of connectors are mounted and an electrical adapter assembly electrically connecting the IDE HDDs to the connectors on the backplane.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical adapter assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is used for electrically connecting an electrical connector mounted on a backplane to an IDE HDD. The adapter assembly has a first adapter subassembly, a second adapter subassembly and a pair of cable assemblies which are sequently and side-by-side arranged. The first adapter subassembly has a first adapter board, a first plug connector for engaging with the electrical connector of the backplane and a first receptacle connector mounted on opposite sides of the first adapter board. The second adapter subassembly has a second adapter board, a second plug connector for engaging with the first receptacle connector of the first adapter subassembly and a pair of second receptacle connectors mounted on opposite sides of the second adapter board. Each cable assembly has a pair of electrical sockets for electrically connecting a corresponding second receptacle connector of the second adapter subassembly to the IDE HDD.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.